


【银魂同人】游园会（CP：坂田银时×月咏）

by ssshino



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino
Summary: 早年（？）作品，构思和行文都很雷，慎点。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Kudos: 1





	【银魂同人】游园会（CP：坂田银时×月咏）

**Author's Note:**

> [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12，发布日由于Lofter的审核已不可考，为估算日期]
> 
> 终于圆满了……
> 
> 我不会写甜不会写恋爱不会写甜不会写恋爱不会写甜不会写恋爱不会写甜不会写恋爱不会写甜不会写恋爱不会写甜不会写恋爱不会写甜不会写恋爱不会写甜不会写恋爱不会写甜不会写恋爱不会写甜不会写恋爱不会写甜不会写恋爱不会写甜不会写恋爱不会写甜不会写恋爱不会写甜不会写恋爱……
> 
> （请自动脑补山崎的红豆包。）
> 
> 这篇文可谓是一个接吻场面引发的血案。告诉我们脑洞需慎重。
> 
> 不过很喜欢这对CP倒是真的><很少写这种尺度（？）的CP文，用语简直是哭死在语文老师家门口……没办法只能偷工减料乱扯淡。不过好歹是完工了……两只傲娇谈恋爱实在太麻烦所以OOC也许有……食用请慎。
> 
> 觉得前后文风有区别的一定没有错觉嗯
> 
> BGM以及歌词←可以的话请务必配合食用！网易的歌词是错的不要去看……这首歌歌词实在太贴了！有几处文字灵感都是来源于歌词ww
> 
> 发文之后数日内应该会对文字进行一些小的修改，这已经成了这个人的臭毛病并且改不掉了……请各位多包涵嗯。
> 
> 正文↓

夕日低垂。

吉原的顾客们多少也能算是色心贼胆无一不缺的货色，然而拜某两位女性所赐，吉原游女迎客时虽低眉顺眼有求必应，私下里仍免不了用略带讽刺和蔑视的语气谈论那些等不到太阳下山便急急窜来求一番温存的急色鬼。也正因为如此，吉原的繁华，常是从夜幕降临之后才开始在鸟笼中女子抛出的媚色中慢慢点亮，彻夜不绝。

可今日的吉原，夕阳还未下山，空气里便已经染上胭脂与酒的气息，街道愈往深处便愈浓重，像是花魁身上沾了雨露与尘埃的华丽打褂，光只一件落地，便已让人意乱情迷。

于是在深街的某处，有人屈下手臂抽出口中含着的烟斗，几缕烟花升腾在梳妆镜前，散在夏日最后的橙色倒影之中。

金星明灭，小山重叠。终于她推开身下坐垫站起，抬手又叼起那支细长的烟斗，烟管折射起些许清光，举着它的手指比平常白皙透明不止一分。

走过回廊时她特意去敲了一扇门，尽管她知道房间的主人这时多半是最忙的时候。而里边不一会便传来声响，打开门时屈身轮椅上的绝色佳人仰起头望着来人的脸庞，眼里有着掩不住的惊喜神色。

“哎呀……”她双手抚在胸口，一抹微笑难以自已，“明明是从没化过妆的孩子，这么短的时间内却能做到这种程度……要不是怕擦花了你的妆，真想摸摸看啊，你现在的脸。”

“言过了。我只是练习了很多次而已，还远远不够呢。”不知是害羞还是如何，被夸赞的人依然绷着一张脸，眉间的紧张却仿佛松了口气般舒展不见。

看着被自己当妹妹看待的这个人宛若脱胎换骨的样子，她心头涌出一股无法言喻的暖流，忍不住有些激动地问：

“今晚的月月的话，一定可以的吧？更何况还是在歌舞伎町的游园会上。”

同是女性，这种话里暗藏的意思于二人都再明白不过。然而被问的人却闭上眼，一副不知难过还是尴尬的神色。

“我不知道啦。那种事。总之今晚吉原的事要麻烦你，真是对不起了。”

抛下这句话，她对一边摆着手说“哪里的话”一边做出一个有些让人脊背发凉的表情的女子微微一鞠躬便继续向大门走去，脚步还没有完全习惯被限制的环境，在浴衣的下摆挤出道道褶皱。大门前她套上木屐，脚跟与脚尖在鞋里踩在同一水平线上的感觉一时间有些新奇又难以适应。天空已经黑了大半，门前开始有搂着女子面色潮红的微醺大叔来来往往，街道的更深处传出莺歌燕舞声，想必又是哪家的头牌花魁备上了题有谁名字的筷子，待到夜深那位幸运儿便能一亲芳泽，共度良宵——

是自己看到已经差不多要厌烦的景色，然而今天的自己却无需再紧盯这一成不变的浮世景象。

江户歌舞伎町的游园会。自有记忆以来第一次参加吉原以外的游乐活动，走到细密台阶中段的月咏不禁停下脚步回头望向自己来时的方向。

头顶上是一轮皎洁明月，没有灯光照耀的地方，漆黑的夜空也被一片清辉给染上微暖的蓝。

江户的街道一如既往，入夜之后也是喧闹非凡。大道上为数不少的行人朝着一个方向前进，远远观去倒也有几分百鬼夜行的风味。拐过尽头的拐角便可见人群攒动，整整一条街甚至周边的设施都被用作这一年一度的游园会的场地。地面虽不如主干道那么宽敞平整，但光是街两旁一字排开点亮的路边摊，就足以让人耳边响起幼时残留的记忆。

而对没有记忆的人来说，这场游园会带来的，不啻一场盛会，更多的是对过去空白时光的填补。有其乐融融的一家三口走过，孩子怯生生牵着母亲衣角且行且住，父亲在一旁光顾傻傻笑着；青年男女并肩前行，不经意间相互碰触的手指就那样交缠成十指相扣的形状。迎面过来三两中年大叔勾肩搭背，不去吉原欢愉一番却走到了这里，微凸的啤酒肚和走了样的身材袒露在夏日的夜风中，脸上盛开的笑却犹如三岁小儿版纯真。

这种时候孤身一人在等候什么的存在无论从哪个方向看都是如此的尴尬，面对来往的人群月咏不由往道边站去。颀长的身体藏进了建筑物的阴影里，她索性背靠着墙抄起手做好了慢慢等的准备，口中盛放的烟模糊了万千光华，视线却始终无法从来人的方向挪开。

——要让人等到什么时候啊，那个天然卷混蛋。

心不在焉时有人拍了月咏的肩，惊得她整个人一激灵，几乎要将手中的烟斗摔落地上。待到她回过头去欲为自己的一时失态道歉时，那人已经缩回了手，先一步开口说到：

“抱歉，我不是有意要……因为样子像是跟我有约的那位于是——诶？诶——”

“还诶——什么啊该诶——的是我吧你这混蛋天然卷——”

脸已经不需要了，这个时候光听到这家伙的声音自己就已经够火大了，挥出拳头的时候月咏这么想。紧绷的手指上传来确认击中的触感，她略感满足地向目标瞟去——

坂田银时正一手死命抵住自己的拳头，直着一双死鱼眼颇为不满地盯着她。另一只手也不闲着，向旁边伸展开来，看手势很像是马上要将刚刚从五官某处洞穴挖出来的东西进行发射的样子。

再看他的脸，额角上抽搐了两下，就算下一秒爆出两根粗大的青筋也一点都不奇怪。

“我还在想是认错了哪里的漂亮丫头，看来果然是你这野蛮女人没错啊。把我刚刚道的歉吐出来还给我你这混蛋。”

“还给你的东西这个就够了吧——”

听到对方的哀号声渐渐被身后游园会的喧闹所掩盖，她才满足地收回两只凶器，双手抱胸转身准备默默离开凶案现场。

“等……等等，我说你……”

“干嘛。”

“你才干嘛吧！见面就打脸是怎么回事啊！你以为你是坂崎由莉吗你这混蛋！”从地上爬起来的银时一下用了三个感叹号来表达自己已经接近爆满的怒气槽。

“谁管你什么由莉啊不知火的。我可不知道哪家街机厅的拳皇开始游戏要等上二十分钟。”

“那、那是因为出门的时候被楼下的死老太婆叫去莫名其妙地训了一通而已！跟我根本一毛钱关系都没有！”

“谁管你白痴天然卷。”月咏依然抱着手臂，在游园会街的入口处侧身向卷毛头投过一个鄙视的眼神，“还想耽误多少时间啊。今晚可是有正事要忙的。”

“喂喂你在发什么烧呢。游园会能有什么正事。”银时有些发直的眼神里写满了“抱歉我不明白”的状态。

对方没有马上回答。半晌月咏方才紧盯着他有些游离不定的眼神，一字一句格外认真：

“当然是游园会的安全维护工作啊。”

“所以说休什么假啊。日轮早应该把你给从吉原那地方给踢到地上世界来做个家里蹲，满脑子只有工作工作你以为你是踩在升值门槛上连一周陪老婆逛一次公园都做不到的中年社会人吗？”

这回换银时双手抱胸喋喋不休地在教训月咏，后者在发际线的正中间已经不声不响地长出了一个肿得通红的包，不大不小却十分惹眼，显然是谁的手刀造就的杰作。

“这么一来倒是扯平了，道歉什么的也懒得要你还了。别老顶着个包跟在后面啊。”话虽这么说银时还是一脸不爽，万年不变的死鱼眼像是被两旁的灯光照得睁不开。

“那个包明明是你打出来的吧混蛋不要说得事不关己一样！”

“行了行了阿银我可不想跟你讨论包的话题赶紧去找自己感兴趣的玩啊笨蛋女。再跟着我等会说不准会跑去打个小钢珠什么的啊。”死鱼眼的家伙依然是不知悔改的表情，话虽这么说脚步却依然很笃定地向游园会的中心地带走去。

感兴趣的……？

她一下说不出话来。自打记事起就在吉原生长的她，对于江户的游园会，脑内的概念就如同方才等候银时时所见的朦胧灯火一般飘渺，跟这样的她谈什么感兴趣的内容，无异于对牛弹琴。尴尬的沉默中她心里涌出一股无名的火气来：清楚自己身世的他自然也应该明白这一点，分明就是在哪壶不开提哪壶。

现在最正确的选择难道不是让身为歌舞伎町居民的他来做出选择吗。想到这里月咏无声地盯着面前那头怎么看都无法梳清的银色卷毛球，想着这人的脑袋到底是什么做的才会蠢到如此境地。

想着想着连她自己都没有发觉，堂堂吉原自卫队百华首领，此时却红着面孔低下头来，咬着嘴唇还露出不能自已的浅浅笑涡。

转眼间二人走到游园会的正中央，原是个小型广场的正中央，四周结着串串彩色的灯，一直延展到灯火通明的周围街道。一排排长椅上不少情侣在依偎亲昵，指着空中的明星互吐着甜蜜的话语。

“喂。”月咏听到面前的家伙叫着自己，“你就没什么感兴趣的内容吗，首领大人。”

微妙的平衡被打破。

“这、这也不能怪我啊。”她鼓起腮帮，“因为从小在吉原长大又一直接受训练，游园会啊祭典什么的从来就没有……”

话说到一半便被受惊而倒吸的凉气给生生逼了进去，发觉时自己视野已经被阴影下那人浴衣领口露出的锁骨填满，用力嗅一嗅似乎还有上方传来的丝蓓绮清香。

是伸手就能拥人入怀的距离。不知道什么时候银时已经站到她面前，有些烦闷地挠着头，眼神依然无精打采地耷拉着。

“早点说不就好了。在游园会上没有什么特别喜欢的活动又不是像只能穿姐姐的过时衣服的女中学生那么丢脸的事，逛一次不就知道了。”

柔软的银色卷毛在路灯下反射出耀眼的光，月咏盯着他仍然无表情的那张脸看得有些出神。五官的形状在暗处模糊却柔和，逆光给脸部的轮廓镶上一层温暖的边，下巴踩着微妙的身高差正与自己的额头平齐，在燥热仍在的夏夜空气里好像下一秒就要蛮横地贴上来一般。

不过几秒心跳已经乱了节拍。

人的想象力往往是这个时候最出类拔萃，其中又以女性最为典型。然而很悲惨的，绝大部分男性都没能成功地让那些冒着粉红色气泡的幻想成为现实，而只是用自己自以为是一厢情愿的愚蠢举动把那些空中的不明物体给一个个戳破，伤得连点渣都不剩。

而他们之中有一部分有如此堪称自爆举动的原因正是因为他们身边的那群狐朋狗友。所以当月咏从脑内剧场惊回现实时看到的只有银时满脸的黑线，俨然一副比吃坏了肚子更严重的表情。

“那个……你先慢慢逛一会吧，这里这里以及那里都行。我稍微有些急事……”

银时的手已经不知道往哪里指了，索性直接扶住月咏的肩把她整个人转了个方向，正对着是游园会的另一区域，远望去只见人潮涌动。

“不要回头哦，哈哈哈哈……”不明就里地往前走的她听到后面银时讪讪的笑声，“千万不要哦哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

广场的一侧，雕像阴影之下，一起旷世暴行即将要发生。

施暴者毫无疑问是坂田银时。被践踏在他铁蹄之下的正是他手下仅有的跟班——或者现在应该称作是跟踪狂——的人类眼镜和夜兔丫头。

时间退回两分钟前。

“看今天登势婆婆跟阿银搞的那么神秘兮兮，还以为是什么事呢……结果是约会吗。”志村新八扶了扶快要滑到鼻尖的眼镜，一下差点“噗嗤”笑出声来。

而从他头顶再探出头来的神乐却没有那么轻松的看戏心情。

“别说了新八，我现在已经搞不清状况了阿鲁，脑子里已经要一锅红豆饭了阿鲁。”

“红豆饭那个……小神乐你想太多了……就算阿银和月咏小姐相互都有那个意思，他们进展还不会有那么快吧。”

“新八你懂什么！”神乐不由分说抬起手就给新八的头上来了一下，手刀上青筋暴起，“那不是普通的红豆饭，是用某人的鲜血浇灌的红豆阿鲁。”

“越来越搞不清你的意思了而且鲜血浇灌的红豆是什么啊很吓人啊！”

“简单来说就是那个意思啦，那个意思。”神乐已经俨然一副“歌舞伎町女王”的表情，虽然那副表情更像是黑道大哥才会有的样子，“你想想我们每天在那个白色废柴天然卷那里打工本身就是做牛做马还没有工资的苦日子，要是那家伙哪天带了女人回来肯定就更有借口作威作福了。像买一些奇怪的东西的跑腿啊换尿布啊喂奶什么的那个MADAO肯定会全部丢给我们俩的阿鲁。想象一下你未来的悲惨生活吧十六岁的处男新八。”

说完她很坦然地竖起小指挖了挖鼻孔。

“而且啊那家伙居然对月月都下手了。真是禽兽啊，跟这样三心二意的男人同居太没有安全感了。真想找个机会跟月月好好谈谈……”

“从刚才开始你就在说什么简直切换了40多岁的大妈模式一样……而且你说谁是处男！我说过了处男的身份只要我想随时都可以……”新八自己也切换进了吐槽模式，虽然完全没有抓到神乐话里的重点，但该做的反击总还是不辱吐槽眼镜之名。

但吐槽役总归只是没有地位的吐槽役，话还没说完头上又挨了神乐一下打。

“安静点新八你快看！”

“啊呀神乐你小声点会被听到的……啊。”虽然吐着槽，经神乐这么一喊，新八也重新将视线投向一直盯着的两人。

“阿银他、他要去牵月咏小姐的手了？！加油啊阿银！”

“新八你激动个什么劲。”短短两分钟神乐已经对新八发动了三连击，索性把手肘都撑到他的头顶扶住下巴，“你看那家伙不是又把手收回去了嘛。切，像个男人点啊真是的。”

“所以我说你到底是什么态度……”吃了夜兔三连击的新八眼睛，不，是眼镜前已经冒起了金星，揉着太阳穴缓解一下脑袋里嗡嗡作响的眩晕。

“仔细想想就从我们认识阿银算起他也没出去谈过一次正经的恋爱吧？会紧张是正常的吧。”

“哦——这样啊？”

等新八视力有些好转时眼前却又是一片黑，他下意识抬头一看，抱着臂居高临下以可怕的表情俯视着他的坂田银时脸上同样是黑影重重。

“要不要我给你点勇气来甩掉你身上那个叫做处男的包袱啊新八君？”

原来这个世界已经容不下处男的存在了吗，在头上受到三分钟内第四次攻击之前志村新八并没有回想自己被总结成脏内裤的这十六年来的人生，一片空白的脑海里只有这么一个简单的问题。

身后已经听不到银时白痴一样又毫无技术含量的笑声，月咏抬起踌躇的脚步，重新往人群聚集的街道走去，越走得近身后的影子便拉的越深越长。怀揣着与最初别无二致的忐忑心情继续前行，脚上的木屐还是怎么走都不如平时的长靴来的顺脚。

忽然就感到了一股莫名的惆怅。静默地望着面前一簇簇比肩相伴的游客穿行而过，她悄悄吸一口烟，薄雾融在夏日暗蓝的天与水间，无声地消失不见。

目光边缘瞄到街角一家小摊位，布帘下围的全是稚气未脱少年和孩子，有些头顶还够不到帘子的下端，却使着倔偏要将脖子伸长了望。月咏一见也顿生好奇，走过去掀起门帘一望，原是一家射击的小摊。一时有些技痒，便迎着孩子们好奇的目光端起射筒。几发之后渐渐上手，开始有调皮些的孩子牵着她浴衣的衣角缠着说要大姐姐帮忙打个玩偶之类的，她也并不推辞，只眯起眼专心瞄准，射中了再微笑地从老板手中接过战利品递给那些乐得打转的单纯小孩。

看着孩子们互相炫耀所得的背影，她心里的郁卒似乎明朗了几分。背靠着匆匆搭起的简易柜台，她抽出烟斗敲尽残灰，另一只手的衣袖却又被谁拉住。

低头一看是一对兄妹，男孩红着脸结结巴巴地向月咏替妹妹提出了跟那些孩子同样的要求，而女孩子羞怯地躲在小小的哥哥身后，只顾盯着地面不说话，一只手却紧紧捏住男孩的衣袂不肯放手。心中倏地升起一股怜爱之情，她伸出手摸了摸男孩的头，掏出钱袋招呼老板过来又付了些钱。熟练地装填完子弹摆好架势瞄准，正在发射的那么一下耳朵边忽然飘进一句嫩嫩的童声——

那个大姐姐，脸上的疤是怎么回事啊？

扣扳机的手微微抖了一下，子弹擦过玩偶的绒毛落进置物架的后方，发出一声小小的叹息。她疑心自己似乎听错，不由用余光瞟一瞟那两兄，只见哥哥涨红着脸在小声对妹妹说着什么，神态像极了初犯的罪人般焦躁不安。

她只能沉默地收回眼神。

将玩偶递到男孩手中时她极力装作对两个人欲盖弥彰的样子视而不见，依然保持着浅浅的微笑，然而左半边脸僵住的肌肉却始终无法配合自己的表情。她朝那两兄妹相反的方向离开了射击摊，烧桐的木屐敲在古色的青石板路上清然有声，背影在渐行渐远的灯光下照成了暧昧不清的一团。

已经感觉不到木屐有多不习惯，意识到的时候自己已经走到了街道的另一端，无论是张灯结彩的通路还是高涨的气氛都已经被远远抛在身后。砖石路面一侧围栏之外是条河，从小长大在底下都市的月咏并不知道它的名姓，但这丝毫不影响它的美丽。河川中倒映出街边灯火，热烈的赤红或是温暖的柿子黄掩盖了空中繁星的倒影，暗色的光却衬得岸上都市和一片夜空如同钻石般愈发闪耀。

她被这幅光景所吸引，干脆寻了一条长椅躬身坐下。长椅是石料制作，在身体底下沁着丝丝的凉意，透过浴衣轻薄的料子传遍全身，让人有些发麻却又感到意外的畅快。抬头再度望向那轮明月，似乎比在吉原看到的更加大了一圈，光芒也愈发清冽。她不禁闭上了眼，耳畔仿佛还能听见夏虫的窃窃低语，纷杂的心情也随水声流动渐渐平定下来。

如果把日轮带到这里来，看到这里的月色，她一定会惊得合不拢嘴吧，月咏这么想着。还记得第一次见她沐浴在阳光下，低垂的侧脸和望向夜王的眼神美得不可方物，即使脸上的妆容被泪水所冲蚀，她依然是比头顶的黄金光辉更为耀眼的吉原之日。

而让她，让所有人得见这副景象的那个人——

兜兜转转又想到他。

她伸出手指轻轻抚上脸颊，冰凉的指尖顺着那道长而扎眼的沟壑描摹着它的线条，经过的肌肤全变得如火烧一般炙热。

还有些隐隐疼痛。

地雷亚留下的伤痕连同心中多年的枷锁一并结痂脱落，那时便已经觉察到有新绿在枝头悄悄发芽。那夜自己也是如同这般面向月光抚摸这道跟她许久的印记，问出那句话，却没有勇气回头看地上的他是带着如何的表情回答，甚至连自己期许怎样的答案都不甚明了。

只希望时间停在那一刻，即便那朵花永远也不能在自己的心上悠悠绽放。这一点倒像极了吉原花街的女人，对待感情如无明日，等到拂晓便自消去。

可是自那之后，已经过了多少个拂晓了呢。

“就这么和大江户的游园会合不来吗，吉原的死神太夫大人。”

惊慌中倏地回首，月咏望见银时两手环胸背靠围栏，正站在自己坐着的长椅边。

“你……”

“抱歉啦，歌舞伎町的小鬼无论是猩猩女家的废柴眼镜还是宇宙第一怪物猎人家的大胃怪力女，哪个都这么难对付啊。”银时把手撑上栏杆，“当然，口无遮拦的家伙有时候挺让人头疼的。”

说完他望向街口那棵两人合抱的大树，命令道：“喂——臭小鬼们，给我出来道歉了。”

月咏呆呆地看着银时自己走过去，从树后的阴影里半推半拎出来那对兄妹，二人的脸都是堪比灯笼的红。

“难道说你……”

她按耐不住刚想问个究竟，银时却把她的话头给堵了回去：

“好了接受道歉的家伙也有点诚意，这时候不要说话才是成熟的大人。”

“大姐姐，对……对不起。”先开口的是哥哥，“我妹妹她不懂事……实在是太抱歉了。”

说完他推了推身旁的妹妹，小丫头踌躇了好一阵子才小声地说：

“对不起……”一颗小脑袋愈低愈下，“请您原谅！现在我、我知道了……有时候，有伤、伤痕的花反而是、是……”

“喂喂我不记得我有教你这样道歉而且你记这句碎碎念记得这么清楚别的重点有没有好好记啊这样以后到了寺子屋会不及格的！”

目瞪口呆地盯着手忙脚乱的银时和他身前明显受到惊吓的小女孩，月咏的第一个念头是想看看自己的耳朵以及眼睛是不是出了毛病。而这时一边的小哥哥却又自告奋勇地冲出来给银时背后捅上了一刀：

“是最美的啦，笨蛋。”

也许是自知犯下了多不应该犯的错，又或许是到这来之前接受了银时这样那样的所谓教育，两兄妹道过歉之后便赶紧离开了。

未经世事的小鬼头往往不懂得察言观色，这也无可厚非；然而这两人对于他们一番闹腾留下了多么糟糕的气氛却没有半点感觉。

真是缺少教育啊。坂田银时一面脸上冒汗还要故作严肃，丝毫没意识到某种意义上来说这也算是他自作自受。

“喂。”

他回头一看，长椅上坐着的家伙正眼都不看他一眼，要不是四下无人，他甚至都要花个几秒钟来思考被叫的人到底是不是自己。

“干嘛……要做这种多余的事情。”

“喂喂太绝情了吧。居然把阿银的努力用一个‘多余’就否定了。刚才我可是作为万事屋在出动的，酬劳可要一分不少的打到帐上哟。”

“说什么酬劳……我又没有拜托你做什么。”月咏取下口中的烟斗，目光落在对面河川上点点闪光，“不过……如果是感谢之类的，也不是不可以。”

“饶了我吧……拜托这次不要再去喝酒了而且不管带上谁哪次出去喝酒都是剩下的人遭殃善后啊。”

说话间银时偷偷搓了搓手——那手心上不知何时已经攥满了汗水。

“吉原都解放了你的脑子里也差不多该装点正常的知识了……作为特别服务，阿银我就教你一些别的道谢方式好了。”

他绕到月咏的前方。

——再糟糕的剧本，既然都走到这一步了今天说什么也得演到底啊。

“首先……”他装腔作势地清了清嗓子，“闭上眼睛。”

明明无论目的还是想法，一切都昭然若揭，然而还是固执地不敢相信自己听到、看到的这一切。

越是心怀期待，落空的时候就伤的越重，明知道这一点，却依然在他说出口之时便顺从地闭了眼，那个平时和他斗嘴掐架互不相让的自己，仿佛一瞬间就从身体里消失了去。

闭上眼的时候她从他的手边望过去，河对岸的不夜江户，依旧是万千灯火竞相闪耀。

只有那么一秒。

最后的一丝不安化作神经末梢的悸动消散在空白的脑海里，留存下来的只有嘴唇上柔软温暖的触感，以及双唇之间舌尖感受到的淡淡甜味。

近的已经不止脸红心跳这么简单的距离里她嗅到草莓牛奶的香气，还有眼前的这个人有些急促的鼻息。

她睁开眼，望见他微眯的眸子，四目相交时唇上的压力便又笨拙地加了几分，而他却像是害羞般将眼睛干脆闭上。

她几近泪流。

“看来今天总算是没有白费力气呢，小神乐。”

树木的阴影之后，戴眼镜的苹果头少年背靠树干坐着，像是终于卸下了一件重担。他旁边的团子头少女是和他一样的姿势，若有所思地凝望堤坝下流动不息的川流。

“真是不可思议阿鲁。月月居然会上那家伙的套……虽然中间我们也有出力。”

听完这番笨蛋发言之后被称作吐槽眼镜的少年却并没有好好完成工作，而只是微笑着仰望天空，一轮满月正走到夜空最空旷的地方，柔和的清光像是要将他们藏匿的地方都照得一清二楚。

“小神乐，那个不叫上套啦……要说上套的话，倒不如说这两个人，一开始就都在套中哟。”


End file.
